User blog:DerpyandDawn/Expedition: Palau - Episode 1: "A Game Like No Other!"
Day 1 Opening Scene A speed boat is seen in the ocean approaching PALAU. Chris: (ontop of a speed boat) We are now on our way to PALAU. One of the most beautiful places in the world with beautiful landscape and sea creatures. Here is where we are holding the first ever season of the Expedition series! 20 people from around canada have auditioned for a chance of a lifetime in a game like no other! They have been split into 2 opposing tribes. Ulong who will always wear blue, and Koror who will always wear brown. Twenty people are seen paddling to shore. Opening Confessionals Carrie: CONF I was raised in a small town, I'm a girl next door; I want to make friends to further myself, while yes you do have to be tactical, it ultimately comes down to social game and making the right moves at the right time. And I wanna play. So bring it on! Amy: CONF I'm used to being in control. And I don't doubt it'll happen here. Guys wanna date me and girls wanna be me, and probably vice versa. Their probably gonna call me a bitch. And I am a bitch. I will not resist to relentlessly DESTROY your game if it gets me further. Courtney: CONF I know how to win. I won dozens of elections and was the president of almost every club-- I'm a Counselor in Training, so I'm sure I will have a edge over the competition. I'm used to working with people and I'm used to doing things myself... I'm not afraid to go and fight alone if I have to. Mickey: CONF Ever since I was born I was used to being in pain. I was never the most popular, athletic, or overall anything remotely positive. But I'm still fighting! For the first time, I feel a little confident that I can possibly do this! Topher: CONF The first thing you notice about me is probbaly that I'm very dashing. And not to brag, well (smirks) maybe a little, I AM. I probably will hate everything at camp life. But I'm still here to play. I may not get physically dirty but strategically? I am pretty sure everyone's blood will be on MY hands. Dawn: CONF I'm used to being stereotyped as weird. Which most inhabitants would agree with. But it doesn't bother me. I don't need the money. I want the money to donate to charity. I will not play despicable... but I will not play weak as well. And I plan on winning, so I'll do what I got to do. Jen: CONF If I can make it in the fashion world, I can make it in this world. People look at me and probably shrug me off as a barbie doll. But when I put my mind to something it HAPPENS. I'm used to dealing with harsh people who critique my work, but I keep my head held high and work harder and harder for it to be enough. I am positive I will be the one walking away with that $1,000,000 check! Sadie: CONF I work a kiosk in Cali, I love having fun and having a good time in general! I want to focus on the social element, I'm not the most fit (giggles) but I have the heart, determination, and mental strength to make it far in this game. Who knows? I could win! Rock: CONF I uh, still live in my parents basement and stuff but they aren't getting any younger-- they really want me to move out! I am probably gonna be outcasted quick for being a rocker, but I need this money more than anything right now! And I'll do whatever it takes to win. Jacques: CONF I'm prob-ah-bly the biggeest guy out 'ere. But I 'm preeeety sure that I can ween! Compeeteen in the o'lympics could get pee-pul to see me as a thee-ret. But if I'm l'uckee maybee I can find myself in a alliance and make it to the end. I am gonna play to ween. Ee-ven if I DO need to sab-oh-tage'. The Beach Chris: Hello everyone and welcome to the first season of Expedition! (everyone claps) We chose YOU 20 young-to-mid-adults to compete out of thousands who auditioned! (everyone claps) as you see, you paddled in boats divided by gender... that WILL not be your actual tribe! (everyone gasps and look around) I will name you all off one by one! On the brown tribe, Koror, we have... (throws buff to designated people) Amy. Carrie. Courtney. Dave. Gerry. Mickey. Owen. Sanders. Tammy. and... Topher! Please stand over on that brown mat. (points to mat, and they all stand on it). Sanders: (smiles looking at her team) Sanders: CONF Being a police cadet, I am used to working with different personalities, I'm pretty sure that'll help me out when dealing with all of these people. Amy: CONF I can tell that I'm on a tribe of a bunch of LOSERS. Luckily for me, a bunch of losers I can control. (smirks) Chris: The rest of you, Dawn. Duncan, Heather. Jacques. Jen. Lightning. Noah. Rock. Sadie. and... Taylor! will be Ulong who will always wear blue. Please stand over on that blue mat. (points to mat and they walk over and stand on it). Noah: CONF I don't know about the rest, but I am pretty sure I'm the smartest person here. And I plan on manipulating everyone. Compared to me, their a bunch of idiots. Chris: The first challenge will be tomorrow, get adjusted and comfortable, cause some of you will be here for 39 days! (claps before Chris throws the maps; everyone grabs crates of supplies and start walking to their camp) Ulong camp Dawn | Duncan | Heather| Jacques | Jen | Lightning | Noah | Rock | Sadie | Taylor Jen: CONF On this tribe we had the big, buff, alphas. Duncan: (sawing wood) Lightning: (using a machete to hammer a peice of wood in) Jacques: (carrying rice on his back) Heather: CONF Then there's those awkward losers. Rock: Oh (chuckles) I have my own band, I'm into rock a lot. Noah: (glancing at everyone as he reads a book on a stump) Heather: CONF Then at the girls you have the nicey nice ones. Sadie: (giggling at a joke) Dawn: (helping the men make a shelter) Jen: CONF And then, there is the 'pretty girls'. Jen: (talking to Jacques laughing) Heather: (putting hands through hair) Jen: CONF And then... there's Taylor. Koror camp Category:Blog posts